


Mighty nein one shots

by Book_goddessforlife98



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-03 16:04:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21182171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Book_goddessforlife98/pseuds/Book_goddessforlife98
Summary: A bunch Of mighty nein oneshotsMore tags will be added as I add more stories





	Mighty nein one shots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based of Disney’s Hercules.  
Fjord has to prove he is worthy of godhood. So far it’s proven to be tricky for him. 
> 
> Caleb sold his soul to the devil to bring back his lover who then ran off with someone else leaving him heart broken and bound to the god of the underworld

”let me go!” 

“Oh come now. I’m sure that this price isn’t to much for someone like you,” 

“let go of me. It’s not happening!” the voice said again. Fjord road up to the two, a red headed human male and a stone giant 

“before you go head first have a plan of-“ Beau didn’t even get to finish her sentence. Fjord went right up to them. 

“Oh come one sweetheart,” the giant said, he had the a tight grip on the human. 

“excuse me but he told you to let him go,” they both turned to look at him

”this doesn’t concern you halfbreed,” the giant said said 

“He asked you to let him go,”

”move along wonder boy,” the human said

”but aren’t you a damsel in distress?”

”I’m a damsel. I am in distress. I can handle this have a nice day,” he smiled at him.

”well my good sir seeing as you are to close to this situation. I gonna have to disagree,” he punched the stone giant, pulling his sword out. The stone giant set the human down to fight fjord. The two fought and it ended in Fjord winning the fight. 

“You alright?” He asked helping the man down from the tree he had been placed in by the giant. 

“I am fine,” he said 

“what’s your name? I’m Fjord,” 

“Caleb,” he said. “Fjord hmmm I like wonder boy better,” he said. Picking up a discarded book and dusting it off. Fixing the disheveled pages. 

“Can we give you a ride some where?” He asked. Beau was glaring at them

”no I am fine,” he said.

_______

Caleb was trying to sort out if Fjord had any weaknesses so far he had found none. All he found was someone who was a perfect gentleman. 

“I enjoyed today,” Fjord said 

“yeah so did I,” Caleb said. They were in a garden walking down a set of stairs Caleb’s foot caught on a twisted vine and he fell. Fjord caught him. 

“Careful Cay,” he said. 

“Thanks,” he smiled. “So tell me about growing up,”

”when I was a kid. I wanted to be like everyone else,”

”petty and dishonest?”

”no people aren’t like that,”

”you don’t know people,”

”you aren’t like that,” he said. Caleb pulled away. 

“You don’t know what I’m like,”

”yes I do. You are the most amazing person I’ve met. When I’m with you I don’t feel so alone,” 

“sometimes it’s better to be alone,” he sat down at the edge of the fountain. 

“what do you mean,” 

“no one can hurt you,” 

“I promise to never hurt you,” Fjord said sitting down next to him. Caleb looked at him. 

“Fjord there’s something I need to tell you,” he said. they were so close, about to possibly kiss. A staff came between them. 

“Break it up!” Beau said. “I’ve been looking for you everywhere,” 

“sorry,” Caleb said “thought I would give him a break,”

”let’s go lover boy,” she said. Fjord grabbed a flower from a ear by tree and tucked it behind a Caleb’s ear.

”can we finish our conversation later?”

”sure,” Caleb said. The two took off on their horses leaving Caleb alone. He took the flower out of his hair. “I can’t go down this path again,” he said. 

“You can’t deny you love him,” a voice said in his ear. “Besides I think you would be the perfect match,” jester the goddess of love said. Putting the flower back in his hands. 

“I don’t-“

”you won’t. You can love again. Go after him,” she smiled“And he will understand your situation if you explain,” she vanished in a puff of colors and glitter 

______

”Besides oh great one, he has no weakness,” Caleb said. “You can’t beat him.” He said “he is goin-“ Caleb turned around coming face to face with Lorenzo. 

“Oh I think he does,” he said. Plucking the flower from Caleb’s hands. “I really think he does,” the flower wilted. He grabbed Caleb’s chin. “Do not forget I own you, you had your chance at freedom and now since you refuse to cooperate with me. Well then we have to do this the hard way,” they were back in the underworld. Lorenzo threw Caleb into a cell.

”Once I get what I want, you will be serving the rest of your sentence here,” he said. 

_______

”fjord so good to see you again,” Lorenzo said 

“what do you want?” 

“I want to make a deal,”

”not interested,”

“oh I ran into a friend of yours,” he said snapping his fingers. Caleb appeared 

“fjord don’t listen to him!” Lorenzo snapped his fingers again, dark vines of mist wrapped around him gagging him. 

“Enough little song bird,” he said 

“Cay?” He said running towards him. Lorenzo snapped his fingers yet again and Caleb vanished from fight. “Where is he bring him back!”

”if you insist,” he snapped his finger since more and Caleb still insnared appeared next to him 

“What deal do you want?”

”give up your powers for the next 24 hours, I let Caleb go,”

”he doesn’t get hurt at all, if he does deal is off,” 

“alright,” he said they shook on it and Lorenzo stole fjord’s power, making him weaker then a mortal. Lorenzo released Caleb. 

“You shouldn’t have done that,” Caleb said rushing to fjord’s side. 

“And since I’m feeling so nice, I will alter our contract. Caleb you’re free to live the rest of your mortal life as you wish. But once you die you are mine again,” he said before vanishing 

“contract?” Fjord asked “what contract?” He tried to push Caleb away but he couldn’t. 

“I tried to tell you,” he began 

“just go! I hate you!” He said 

“I can’t just leave you,”

”I can’t love a liar! I don’t love you!”

”you don’t...you don’t mean that,” Caleb said 

“yes I do,” he said. Caleb got up and he backed away. 

”fine,” he said. “I guess you made that deal for nothing,” Caleb left him there. He went to go find Beauregard. He knew she could help him.

________

Caleb saw the pillar cracking and it was about to fall and hit Fjord. He ran and shoved him out of the way. It hit him instead. 

“Caleb!” Fjord started to lift the pillar his strength returning to him. He remembered the agreement. He threw it off to the side. Kneeling beside Caleb. He picked him up in his arms. “Why did you do that?”

”people do stupid things when they are in love,” he said, coughing. Blood trickling from his mouth. 

“I lied, I do love you and I’m sorry,” he said. “I am sorry I hurt you,”

”I know,” Caleb said, “at least I got to experience real love before I died,” he could barely keep his eyes open. 

“Just hang on a little longer,” he said “just wait till Nott gets here,” 

Caleb didn’t respond.

“Cay?” He asked “Caleb,” he said again. “wake up,” he put his ear to Caleb’s chest. His heart was still, no beating heart, no sign of life. “No.” He cried cradling him in his arms. “No you can’t die on me,” his voice broke. There was a soft thud of feet landing and wings folding against the clothing. Yasha walked over placing a hand of fjord’s shoulder.

”Fjord,” she said softly. 

“No. You’d can’t take him,” he said. 

“Fjord I have too,” she said. “Its my job,”

”No,” he said clinging to Caleb’s lifeless body. “I can’t just let him go,” Yasha knelt beside him, putting her hands gently on his. 

“I know you don’t want too, but you have to trust me,” she said. “I’ll take good care of him I promise,”

”can we at least wait for Nott? If she doesn’t get to say good bye,”

”of course,” Yasha said 

Beau and Nott come running up, Nott sees Yasha looming over Fjord and Caleb. She runs faster pushing herself.

”caleb!” She yells “Caleb,” he would look like he was asleep if he didn’t have blood coming from his mouth, if his skin wasn’t paler then normal. She lets out a horrific scream Yasha moves out of her way. Nott kneels beside him. 

“I’m sorry,” Fjord says. 

“No!” She sobs. “You weren’t suppose to die,” she cups his face in her hands. She looks at Fjord. “Make _him_ pay for this,” she said. She gets up and let’s Yasha take him. Yasha takes him from Fjord’s arms. He looks so small in her arms. She is gentle. Like all those whom she had taken. Her wings expanded. She takes off taking Caleb to the underworld. 

“You know how to get into his palace?”

”I will gladly show you how,” Nott said. Leading Fjord into the heart of Lorenzo’s palace.

”Lorenzo!” Fjord yells 

“yes my dear nephew?”

”give me Caleb,” he said

”afraid I can’t. He belongs to me now,” 

“I want him back!” 

“Not possible,” he said. “His soul is mine, there is much you do not know about your little song bird,” he said 

“how do I get him back?”

”you could bring me the soul of the one Caleb traded for his,” 

“there is another way?”

”yes, I could let you into the wandering cells. But would you be able to find and free him?” 

”if I fail to get him then I also die and you get my soul as well,”

”deal,” he said letting Fjord to the wandering cells. Fjord could sense Caleb’s soul. He followed the gold string. It felt harder and harder to walk through it. He felt his life draining from him.

lorenzo smiled. “Oh I forgot to mention. Only gods can pass through,” he said. Fjord was so close to Caleb. So so close suddenly his strength returned he grasped Caleb’s hand pulling him towards him and leading him out. The fates found they could not cut his life string. Fjord walked out carrying Caleb in his arms.

“That’s impossible!” He said.

“Your deal with Caleb is off. Let me pass now and I will not throw you into those wandering halls to be trapped by some very angry souls,” Lorenzo moved out of his way. 

______

“I don’t want to be a god if it means I can’t be with my love,” Fjord said. 

“Are you sure?” Marion asked 

“yes,”

”okay. If you ever change your mind you are welcome to return,”


End file.
